Property Value
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: He had never owned a pet before, but he was lonely, and wanted someone to love. Hopefully the shy boy will help him. Punk/Miz


Today was special. Well, it was special to Phillip Jack Brooks. Not only was he going to one of the most anticipated gathering of the year, but he had a chance to possibly meet a future pet, someone that he could take home and spoils rotten.

Phillip, known as Punk by some of his closest of friends, was lonely, and he wouldn't deny that. Sometimes he would go out with his friends, only longing for a quiet evening at home with someone he cared about. Only he hasn't found that certain someone. Not yet anyways.

The gathering itself was a spectacle. People of high class and good families would come from all over the country to be at this place. Hosted by the rich and powerful Layfield family, the building was humongous; it was so large that it could easily fit ten thousand people. Now the reason for the party was simple enough. All of the rich people bring their pets that they want to sell and see if they could make a little more money by selling them. I haven't gotten a pet, but I was thinking that I needed a change. Not only was there fabulous food but the important people that you can befriend can certainly help you out, especially if you needed something that that person deals with. Layfield Inc. was a large corporation in Oil, which eventually branched out to retail and large land plots that people would use for whatever they desired. The founder of Layfield Inc, John, who was a tough business man, but fair, he and Phil have a pretty good relationship. Phil thought he was like the older brother that he never had.

Getting ready for the big night was easy enough with a simple black tux and a plain black tie. As for mode of transportation, his close friend, Jeff, was supposed to pick him up. Him and Jeff had been friends since high school, but nowadays Jeff was a very successful actor, starring in multiple award winning hits, making a huge name for himself and still remaining humble after his Oscar win.

Phil heard the doorbell rang, and like always, Jeff was on time. With one last look in the mirror in his front foyer, he ran his fingers through his dark hair before opening the door. Jeff stood there looking sharp in a black suit, his hair coloured a dark purple this evening, telling right away that he was not in a playful mood. It wasn't like Jeff to be in this dark suit, especially with dark hair to match. Something must have been wrong and Phil wanted to know what kept his friend from smiling. He waited until the two of them were comfortably in the car, and the driver started his journey to the lavish party to talk.

"So, are you just going to pout the entire evening or do you want to tell me what is going on?" Phil questioned him and he only looked at him with a sullen expression on his face. He sighed before turning towards Phil and began to speak.

"Dolph is sick."

Dolph was Jeff's most treasured and favourite pet out of all the ones he owned. Lately, he had been absent from most of their meetings but Phil only assumed that he was being punished for something that he did. Dolph was known to speak out of line that being the reason from his abuse from previous owners, but that was something that drew Jeff to him. Phil could only imagine what Jeff is going through, not even know the severity of the sickness. It was only now that Phil saw the large bags that rested under Jeff's eyes. Phil started to worry a bit.

"How sick is he, Jeff?" Phil asked and was surprised when a large sob came from Jeff. So, Jeff was crying his eyes out and I did my best to comfort him, rubbing him on the back and staying silent until he was done.

"He's in the hospital again. And the doctors don't think that he is going to make it out of there." Jeff continued to sob and I pulled him to my chest.

This was news to Phil. He didn't even know that Dolph was sick in the first place, been in the hospital before got released and then went back to it. Phil knew Jeff didn't tell him everything, but he thought he would at least tell him something this major that could cause him to break down the way that he was doing now. Jeff only looked at him before sighing and wiping his tear filled eyes across the sleeve of his suit jacket. Phil shooed his hands away and reached into the pocket in his coat, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbed at Jeff's face with it.

"How long until we are arriving?"Phil asked the driver who responded with a 'five minutes, sir'. With that knowledge, Phil turned on the small light that was in the back of the limo, aiming it at Jeff's face. Jeff first winced at the bright light and only looked at Phil with sad eyes. Phil straightened some of the wrinkles that managed to happen over the short amount of time.

"Now," Phil started and Jeff let out a breathy sigh. "Tonight, you need to think of the people that are at the party. They will not think highly of you if you show up to the biggest part of the year looking like death. We all know that the chattering women are just looking for an excuse to gossip and with the way that you look right now they would have a field day. Understand?" The handkerchief was used to dab at more leaking tears that fell down Jeff's face. Jeff nodded and cleared his throat before shaking his head as if he was trying to collect himself. Phil slightly smiled. "Ready?"

Jeff nodded once again and in a matter of moments, it seemed as if Jeff reverted back to his confident self. Phil had to admit, he was one hell of an actor. Jeff than turned to him.

"Are you finally going to find yourself a pet, Punkers?" Phil could hear the smile in his voice. Jeff knew that he hated to be called Punkers. Just something about that made him ticked off. But he let it slide, knowing the kind of day that he was having. He was about to answer when the driver cut him off, announcing that they had arrived.

The manor was already packed with tons of people when Phil and Jeff entered. Jeff looked more calm and collected then he did ten minutes ago while Phil was still reeling over the news of Jeff's sick pet. Nevertheless, Phil was on a mission tonight, and he promised himself that he would find his pet.

They were greeted by many people that they knew so well. People like Melina Perez who was a saviour to the people of poor countries, some people calling her the next mother Theresa. John Morrison, who made a lot of money on skin care products that actually worked and then there was Hunter. Hunter was a bitter man who had lost a fair amount in his savings to his, who Phil considered awesome, ex-wife Stephanie. The divorce was extremely bitter as she had Hunter so deeply in her clutches, he didn't ask for a pre-nup, causing Stephanie to walk away with at least one hundred and fifty million dollars of his earnings. Most people thought that she was the smartest women, and Phil definitely agreed.

The waiters carrying large silver treys flitted around the room and Phil instantly snatched a glass of water from one of them. Phil spotted the large stage at the front of the main room. Each of the pets will be there, auctioned off to the highest bidder. Phil just hoped to find one that caught his interest.

Jeff had gone somewhere, and Phil was alone, searching the crowds for more people he knew. He accidently bumped into a female and turned to apologize, but halted his words before he could get them out. Michelle McCool, the trashiest women in this room, maybe even in the entire world, turned to face him. She batted her large gaudy eyelashes at him and began to purse her lips. She must have thought that it was sexy.

"Hey there, Phillip," her Southern accent rang out and Phil had to kept from sneering in disgust as she sidled up to him. He gently pushed her away from his body. "How about you and me do the dirty one of these nights?"

Phillip almost gagged right there. He never said that all of the people here were the classiest. He watched as she ran a manicured hand through her ratty blonde hair and once again Phil shivered in disgust.

"No thanks, Michelle. Where that husband of yours anyways?" Phil shot back at her and she scoffed before shoving a cream puff down her throat, a bit of the cream staying on her upper lip.

"The old ball and chain decided to stay at home. Lucky for me, I found you to spend some time with, she said and she trailed one of her hands up and down his torso. Phil shook his head and laughed, taking hold of her wrist and removing it from his body.

"First off, you're married. Secondly, I'm gay. Third, I would never, ever in a million years go out with you, much or less have sex with someone who looked or acted they way you do. I like my romantic interests classy, not cheap." Phil finished and walked away from the fuming blonde. He heard her mutter a copious amount of profanities before storming off, at that time Phil had ran into Morrison.

They talked for a good amount of time, but the room suddenly grew quiet as Layfield came on the large stage. People didn't have to wait long before the auction started, no doubt some of them anticipated seeing what they had to offer and how much they could put a dent in their wallet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is so nice to see you all here, ready to have some fun and possibly walk away with a very special pet of your own. I see some new faces in here, but don't be afraid to bid we are all nice folks here. Let's just remember the rules." Layfield pulled out a large piece of paper, and he unfurled it, as he began to read off the top of the list. "People who bid on a certain pet must pay in either cash or cheque. Once the bid is placed one cannot undo the bet. Anyone who goes home with a pet must treat him well, if there was sign of over abuse then you shall be forbidden to set foot in this party ever again and you shall be shunned from the community and your friends." Layfield paused and looked up from the paper to look directly at the crowd. "You are supposed to take care of them, not abuse them. If they do something wrong, punish them accordingly. Do NOT beat them if they take an extra cookie or something so minimal. You are responsible for the well being of these pets. They are human after all."

There was a murmur in the crowd and Phil knew that they were talking about Randy Savage, and what they did to his pet, several years ago. Because of him, the rules were like they are today and thankfully everyone agreed. No one has seen or heard from him since.

"Now, let the auction commence!" There was a great cheer and soon everyone moved closer to the stage, wanting to be able to see the pets the best, seeing if they were what they wanted.

Phil watched as a large man, known as Big Rob, usher along a smaller looking girl.

"The first pet of the night." Layfield announced. "Miss Kelly..." Layfield continued with his speech on the small blonde girl and as soon had opened the bid, people bid like crazy, holding up there paddles they brought or discreetly putting their finger in the air. Soon, she was sold and the person who bought her got pats on the back from the people surrounding him.

Phil looked at each of the pets with interest, except for the girls. Morrison and him continued to talk but as soon as the next pet was brought out, Phil could tell that Morrison's attention was entirely on the person.

"Next, we have Adam, from the Copeland family. He is thirty-five years old, six foot ten two hundred and fifty pounds. We shall start the bidding at thirty thousand."

Morrison raised his hand, but he wasn't the only person in the room that wanted the blond.

"Thirty-five thousand. Forty thousand. Fifty thousand." The bidding continued and the guy that they were voting on seemed shocked at the massive amount of money that these people were willing to give for him. "seventy-thousand."

Morrison grew tired of bidding and just so he could throw his competitive voter off he spoke up.

"One hundred and twenty five thousand dollars!" Phil's eyes widened and he looked at Morrison in disbelieve as well as the rest of the people in the crowd. Layfield seemed speechless as well but acknowledged the price.

"One hundred and twenty five thousand to Mr. Morrison." Layfield looked at the other bidder. "Batista?" But the big man only shook his head and Layfield announced it. "Sold! To Mr. Morrison for one hundred and twenty five thousand dollars."

The crowd chattered about the bid, being one of the largest people had ever seen.

"I haven't seen that big of a bet since Hall bought the young Michaels kid." Phil heard someone whisper. Apparently, before Phil had become a part of this world, a man by the name of Scott Hall bid One hundred and fifty thousand dollars on a guy by the name of Shawn Michaels. Rumour has it that they are still together.

It was that that Phil wanted the most, someone who would grow close to him and someone who could rely on him for the rest of their lives.

The next couple of pets were pretty decent. But it was when Phil saw _him _that he knew that he was the one he wanted. His wide animated eyes were what first caught Phil's attention, followed by the purple Mohawk that the pet had. He looked very scared as anyone would had been if they were half naked and being stared at by thousands of people. The poor thing jumped when Big Rob gently placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the centre of the stage.

"Next, he is six foot one and two hundred a twenty pounds." Punk scoffed, he looked littler than that, probably only weighing a little less than 200 pounds. "Michael Mizanin. Shall we start the bid at fifteen thousand?"

Phil's hand shot up, causing the little old lady beside him to jump.

"Mr. Brooks." Michael looked at Phil, his eyes squinting to see him, but having no luck because of the massive amount of people that were there. Phil growled as Layfield's next offer was taken by someone else and he was quick to raise his hand for the next number.

Phil smiled as he didn't hear any other objections to his bid and he smiled even more as it was announced that he was the winner and that he was the one who got the shy Mizanin.

He hadn't cost much, only twenty-five thousand. People would consider that an extremely small amount, but he didn't care. Hopefully Michael will fill the loneliness that Phil felt on a daily basis.

Phil was satisfied with his purchased and made his way to the table of food. He had to wait until the bidding was over before he could see his new pet. And with second passing second, he grew more excited. Phil saw Jeff standing at the back of the room and he waved over. He could tell that Jeff was still thinking of Dolph, but a small smile was still on his face.

"I saw you got someone" Jeff said to Phil and Phil nodded.

"I just hope I can take care of him."

"You'll do a good job. Just as long as you care for him, he is in good hands."

A couple of hours and the gathering drew to a close, and by then Phil wanted nothing more than to go home. He made his way through the crowd, squeezing passed the groups of still chattering people, going over to where you went to pick up the newly bought pet. Layfield and Big Rob stood, laughing over something that the larger man had said, but Layfield soon cught sight of Phil and after a loud bark of joy waved Phil over.

"Finally, my boy. You found someone to keep your interest!" The grin of Layfield's face was enough to make Phil smile and Big Rob stepped up behind him.

"It was about time too. You've never even had a pet before, correct?" Phil nodded. "Well it's going to take a while with the authority to sink into you, but you'll do a fine job."

"I hope I do well too."

Big Rob made his way past the curtains, the pets standing right behind there, and as each moment went on, Phil grew more excited and nervous that he started to lightly bounce of the balls of his feet. Big Rob came back out with Michael, the smaller man looking scared once again and was startled when Phil started towards him.

Reaching a hand out, Phil ran his hand over the pet's hair and smiled as Michael closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Phil liked this already. When he pulled his hand back, Michael reopened his eyes, looking at Phil, and then looked downwards; a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Come on, pet. Let's get you home."


End file.
